wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
MAN N130
he MAN N130 was a type of trambus produced by the MAN Trucks and Bus manufacturer in Germany in 1994 and between 1996 and 2003. Subseries These trambuses had 4 subseries, as shown below: MAN N130.1 The first trolleybus of this type was made in 1994 as a prototype from the MAN NG bus model launched in 1989, featuring innovative technologies at the time, including microprocessor-control. The prototype was initially tested in Budapest, and it was modified in 1996, and it would later end up in Debrecen and Bratislava for trials. Finally, it ended in Tallinn where it would serve as a basis to buy the MAN N100 low-floor models, being retired in 2009 and eventually scrapped. The livery on this vehicle was of a orange with a blue trim and black underside. MAN N130.80T In 1996, RATB ordered 300 trambuses, seeking to replace some of the ageing DAC-series trambuses (from 1980-1994). An agreement with MAN was reached, where it would produce the bodies at their plant in Székesfehérvár and the final assembly would be done by the Astra Railway Carriage factory in Arad, using licensed electrical equipments from GVM (Ganz Electrical Works), Ansaldo and UMEB (Uzina de Motoare Electrice București/Bucharest Electrical Motor Works). The first 30 units were completed by 1996 and at the end of 2003, all 300 units were introduced. The livery applied on these vehicles is of a white body, with a blue trim and black underside, similar to the one of the prototype, and on some units, the sides are painted white. They were delivered in 3 batches, as follows: First batch (30xx, high floor) * 3000-3049, made in 1996 * 3050-3099, made in 1997 Second batch (31xx, low floor) * 3100-3129, made in 1998 * 3130-3199, made in 1999 Third batch (32xx, low floor with disabled acces) * 3201-3207, made in 2000 * 3208-3213, made in 2001 * 3216-3247, made in 2002 * 3248-3299, made in 2003 * 3214-3215, made in 2003 (initially made in 2001, they were brought by Galați, and the replacement vehicles only arrived in 2003) * Fourth sub-batch (3300), made in 2003. A few interesting facts about these vehicles is that 3202 has an ICPE-SAERP-made microprocessor (on the rest of the vehicles, these were made by Ansaldo) and 3207 was presented at the Moscow Expo Centre in 2000. 5132, 5135, 5175, 5201 and 5249 were converted to driving-school vehicles, and 3035 appeared in Marilena from P7 (2006) by Cristian Nemescu. Trolleybus 3300 is no different than the ones from the third batch, it was classed differently just because of its number (note that trambuses numbered 3301-3500 are Neoplan T200, same number with Tatra T4R). The lack of a trolleybus numbered 5200 is widely attributed to an urban legend that this number was reserved for the Ikarus 411T low floor prototype of the 415T which underwent testing in Bucharest around 1998-1999, which was returned to Ikarus. Currently, only 3 examples were scrapped, and were stripped of spare parts, but starting from 2017, another few examples were retired, due to the lack of parts. As of September 2018, it is believed that 10 examples were out of order. Rumors spread that the rest will be sold to Ukraine, Moldova or Russia as second-hand vehicles. The three Galați Ikarus trolleybuses were initially supposed to be delivered to Bucharest with the numbers 3214-3215, but were then bought by Transurb SA to replace the older DAC trolleybuses. They were the only trolleybuses in Galați from 2001 to 2008, until the arrival of MAZ-203T trolleybuses from Belarus. Their initial numbers were 223-225, but were renumbered in 2008 as 1279-1281. As of September 2018, all three are going to be retired, spending most of their time in the depot, being replaced with Škoda 26Tr trolleybuses. MAN-Dinamo 415.83T This variant was a prototype that was supposed to be designed for the local Russian market, in 2002. For adaptation to the German market, it was fitted with electrical equipment similar to the ones on the ZiU-9, being made at the Dinamo Electrical Constructions Factory from Moscow, and the bodywork was identical to the 5200-series vehicles from Bucharest. The livery was also identical to the Bucharest examples, but it used a darker blue. The trolleybus was shown at the Expo Centre in Moscow in 2002, in a similar fashion of how Ikarus presented 3207 from RATB, 2 years prior. Whilst Dinamo was hoping that the Russian transport companies would buy a modern trolleybus that had equipment similar to the familiar ZiU-9s, and that Ikarus was hoping that such orders would save the company from impending bankruptcy, in the end, no orders materialised. The reason for the lack of orders were the sudden increases in the production costs, causing the vehicle to cost twice as much as a ZiU-9 (its design dated from 1972, and its production only stopped around 2016). The prototype was in the end abandoned at the Csepel Szigethalom yard, and in 2004 it was converted into a diesel bus, still in operation by Alba Volan ZRt.